Miyu
by AnimeLoverAndFanForever
Summary: Karin and Toshiro meet again after 4 years and everything gets complicated especially when she is trying to hide her child, Miyu Ai Kurosaki Hitsugaya? R&R please or no more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy, why don't I have a Daddy?" I looked down at my child on my lap.

"Why do you want to know Sweetie?"

"Because all of my friends have a Dad and I... Don't have one."

(Flashback (4 Years ago))

"Toshiro... Where are you going?" We were outside running in the snow, when he turned to look at me, he looked so sad? Why?

"I want to break up, Karin."

"Why?" I felt my face slowly getting wet with tears.

"It's not your fault, so please, it's don't like that... I completed the mission and I accepted to go back to being the 10th division captain, I am starting two days from now."

"So you just tell me now that you're leaving me? Is the only reason that you stayed and had a relationship with me is because you wanted to complete the mission? Is the mission more important than us being together?"

"Yes." Once that word came out of his mouth, my world crumbled into darkness and all these emotions built up inside of me and I ran away, so I would never see him again.

(End of Flashback.)

"Mommy, are you alright?" She tugged on my tee shirt.

"Yes sweetie, sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright, I am with you! So I don't feel scared." I smiled at our child. _It is best if you don't know sweetie... Toshiro, she looks so much like you. She has pure white hair and she even has your eyes... I am so sorry for not letting you know about our child._

(Flashback. (A month after break up)) (**AnimeLoverAndFanForever: Sorry this is one long flashback)**

I was walking down stairs to get a glass of water when I heard Ichigo talking to Rukia.

"Ichigo, I still can't believe it. Toshiro completed his mission to make Karin a shikigami. Her training is complete and her reitsu is doing a wonderful job of being depressed."

"I know right, I was frightened that she might attract Hollows if she didn't learn how to become a shikigami and now I feel like they will be okay when I am gone on missions because Karin is there to protect them."

"But what happens when your both gone?"

"Since Dad lost most of his powers and suppresses it, he will be no problem. Yuzu does not have powers or spiritual energy so she will just be fine."

"I see…" I ran quietly to the bathroom, when I felt a wave of nausea overcome me. I closed the door, locked it and put my head over the toilet. _Shit why have I been vomiting lately? And feeling so light headed. I really need to see Dad and make him give me a check-up… It must just be a small case of the flu._ I finished what I needed to do, wiped my mouth and walked to my room to go back to sleep.

**o0xXx0o**

I went through the medical clinics door and saw Dad with another patient. "Oh Karin, wait over there for a sec and I will be right with you. It only took a few minutes til he came to me. "What do you need Karin Darling?" after he said those words he tried to give me a bear hug but I easily blocked him as usual.

"I just need a cheek-up. I haven't been feeling quite right recently."

"Okay then, come with me~" He skipped to the room, that I was going to get checked up in. I only followed. Once we got to the room he asked me to sit on the chair. "So what happened to make you feel not quite right recently?" He smiled.

"Well recently I been having nausea and most times I had to go to the bathroom, I have been feeling light headed and having a lot of dizzy spells. I think that's everything." Once I finished saying all of the symptoms, his smile disappeared into his serious expression.

"Karin, this might scare you but everything you're telling me, says that you might be pregnant." Tears came into my eyes, not happy tears but frightened tears. I was shaking up full on until Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Karin, let's check." He sounded calm.

We went through all the procedures that need to take place. "Karin? You see that on the screen? It might be a bit small but that's your baby. You're going to be around one and a half months pregnant; depending when was your last period." _Now that I am thinking about it, I haven't had my period for a long time now… Wait that's not the problem! The problem is how I am going to raise the baby?_

"Daddy, what am I going to do?"

"You can have an abortion or keep the baby. It's up to you and your spouse."

"I want to keep the baby but not tell my spouse."

"Why are you not going to tell your spouse?"

"Cause we broke up last month." I said quietly. "Can we just keep this a secret? Just for now and tell Yuzu and Ichigo when I am ready?"

"Yes of course! I am finally going to have a grandson or granddaughter!" He jumped around in joy.

(End of Flashback.)

"Sweetie, do you want to move to the soul society and live with me, your uncle, your aunty and grandfather?"

"So we are going to live with them?"

"Yes but do you want to?"

"Uh huh, I really want to see them again!"

"That's great, starting in 6 days were going to live in the soul society!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey how are my little sis and my niece doing?" Ichigo lifted Miyu into the air and twirled her around a few times. He came to me and then gave me a bear hug. "You're finally living in the soul society with us! You took your time!"

"You would to, if you had a child to look after."

"I surprized that Hollows didn't come to your doorstep with the reiatsu that you two share!"

"I guess I was lucky, that only a few hollows found us."

"KARIN! I am so glad you're here!" Yuzu ran up to me and hugged me as if there was no tomorrow. She then looked down at Miyu, stopped hugging me and pinched Miyu's cheek. "Miyu, you have grown so much! It has been the longest time; I didn't see you since you were 6 months old unlike Ichigo who saw you when you turned two!"

"Yuzu, she is three years old in a couple of months. So if you forgive me, I will let you plan her next birthday."

"Hmmm, if you put it that way then it's a yes!"

"Ichigo, Yuzu, where's Dad?"

"Oh we forgot that you tell you that we all have positions in the Gotei 13, he became a captain of the 5th division, Yuzu is now the 4th division as a healer, I am in 13th division with Rukia and you're in the 10th division, 3rd seat. If you ask me it is not so bad." _10__th__ division, is Toshiro still the captain?_

"Who is the captain?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, you remember him? He helped you become a shikigami."

"I remember, Ichigo. You don't need to remind me." _Toshiro, why did I have to be assigned to your group? Haven't I suffered enough?_

"Anyway let's get inside; it is starting to become a bit chilly."

"Kay." Ichigo and I said in unison.

**o0xXx0o**

"Miyu, what is it?" I looked at her while she sat on my lap, tugging my t-shirt.

"I want to go to bed please." She asked.

"No problem Miyu." She got off my lap, stood up with her arms open and I carried her to her room. I put her down into bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Hmm, I want you to stay with me for the rest of the night; I don't want to be alone."

"Okay, Miyu." I kissed her forehead and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Miyu, sweet dreams."

"You too, Mummy."

**0oxXx0o**

I went into the 10th division, hoping for the best but also worrying about Miyu_. I trusted her to Yuzu for the day. I can trust her to be good right? She is my daughter, wait… she is my daughter, so that means she will be a bit like me when I was growing up, climbing trees, running around the house and destroying many things… great but she is also Toshiro's daughter so that must equal it a bit out, so know less trouble, I hope._

"Karin, long time no see! I haven't seen you in years, well you since that time…" I looked up to see someone running up to me, hugging me and suffocating me with her breasts.

"Matsumoto, please let go of me; it is getting hard to breath." She let go slowly and looked at me.

"Karin, you look so totally different! You have longer hair, your eye lashes look longer and you also look more mature, now that I look at you." She smiled.

"Thank you, Matsumoto." I smiled back to her.

"So should I visit Toshiro and see what I have to do?"

"Oh yeah, I will show go to his office." She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me to his office.

"Hey Toshiro, Karin is here!" She opened the door, threw me in, closed the door and left me with Toshiro. I turned to Toshiro to face him with his usual stern expression.

"Hey Toshiro, it has been a long time since we last talked no?" I said awkwardly.

"I guess it has since we last talked and sorry about Matsumoto throwing you in here like that."

"Oh that's no problem, really."

"That's good, how have you been doing recently."

"Good considering that I have a child now." _Shit that slipped out of my mouth!_

"Really, what is his or her name?"

"Her name is Miyu, it means beautiful moon. It reminded me of her father so; I thought I would call her that."

"That is a wonderful name. How old is she?"

"Two years of age but turning three in a few months."

"Who's the father?"

"Someone who I care about very much, love and support. No matter how much he hurts me."

"I see you really care about them." He smiled.

"I do very much, how have you been?"

"Let's see since that the last time I saw you, you know Hinamori?" I nodded. "She was murdered by one of our ex-captains two years ago, she was like a sister to me but like I said she died."

"That's horrible. I would hate if something like that happened to Yuzu or Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it, it was two years ago."

"But still even though time goes by the wound will heal but not completely."

"Okay let's go off the subject, today I wish you to learn all the people's names in the tenth division and get yourself comfortable. Tomorrow you will be sent out to a mission with me and Matsumoto, so come here at 8. The mission will go for at least a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

"Karin, how was your first day?"

"Well I accidentally told Toshiro that I had a child but I don't think he does that she is his, he told me that Hinamori was murdered and now I have to go to a mission with him and Matsumoto that will go for a few days. How was Miyu today?"

"I am sorry to hear about Hinamori and for Miyu well she was amazing, she has been very well behaved and I have noticed that she is really creative and smart. I would say that she knows things that a normal three year old won't know till they're at least six or seven."

"She would get intelligence from her father; for sure and maybe she got her creativity from me."

"So… you're going to go to a mission tomorrow for a few days, what are you going to tell Miyu?"

"I will just tell her that you will be taking care of her for a few days but I will be back as soon as I can."

"I have only been with her for one day but I know she is stubborn just like you are and that she won't let go, without a fight."

"Let's hope she will understand, she is not used to me being gone more than a day so she will be a bit emotional."

**o0xXx0o**

"Sweetie, are you in here?" I knocked on her door.

"Yes." She replied as she opened the door for me.

"Sweetie, tomorrow I will be going on a mission for a few days and that means I won't be able to see you for a while. Do you think you can be a good girl and stay with Aunty Yuzu, Uncle Ichigo and Grandfather Isshin?"

"But you only started work today! So why are you going to go away to work for a few days?"

"Sweetie, that's my job; I can't help if I have to go for a few days but what about this, if you behave and be a good girl that I know you are, I will come back."

"Okay, I promise I will be a good girl while you're gone." She smiled and sat on her bed.

"That's a good girl." I kissed her forehead and tucked her in for bed.

**o0xXx0o**

"Karin, please be careful alright? Don't get hurt and please don't do anything reckless."

"I won't, I won't; so don't worry Yuzu." She shared a hug and I left and went to Toshiro's office.

I knocked on the door. "Toshiro are you in here?"

"Yes I'm here." I opened the door after he replied.

"Hey~ Karin." I only put one foot in his office and Matsumoto jumped at me and gave me another big giant suffocating hug.

"Hi Matsumoto, I am glad you're happy today." I said while I pulled out of her embrace.

"Of course I will be happy, were going on our first mission together to Tokyo, Japan."

"You're only happy because you get to go shopping right?"

"Karin, I didn't think you would catch up so quickly. I love going shopping in Tokyo; I always find something that pleases me!"

"Matsumoto stop thinking about shopping; so we can go and finish the mission as soon as possible." Toshiro said.

"Okay Toshiro but you know as well as I that no matter what you do you are not going to go between me and the shopping malls in Tokyo!"

"Uh huh as long as you behave yourself and finish the mission before you go shopping then we have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Toshiro!" She said as she tried to hug him, but lucky for him he escaped.

"Let's go." He said as we left for Tokyo.

"Karin, I heard you have a child of your own child now. Is that true?" It has only been five minutes and Matsumoto is already asking questions.

"Yes, I do have a child of my own she is very cute."

"How is she cute?"

"Well she just is; she literally looks like a doll thanks to her genes she got from father, personality and how she acts is a mix of my genes and her fathers."

"I really want to meet her now!"

"You might be able to see her, when we come back."

"Toshiro, can we?" Matsumoto begged while Toshiro was well Toshiro.

"Okay but we cannot stay there too long."

"Thanks Toshiro!" She praised.

"Oh be warned she looks a bit like Toshiro but she smiles more."

"Karin really?"

"Yes, I was surprised when I first laid eyes on her I thought she looked just like him!"

"OMG now I really, really want to see her."

"Calm down a bit Matsumoto you're going to scare her, the way your acting."

"Okay, okay I will try to calm down!"


	4. Chapter 4

We finished our mission in Tokyo two days earlier than expected, so I guess were free to do things til then but what should I do? I have been taking care of my child for nearly 3 years and since then I haven't been able to do things for myself…

"Karin, come with me to the mall!" screamed Matsumoto from the other side of my locked door.

"Why?"

"So we can get some new clothes for you!"

"Hell NO!"

"Please~! It has been ages since I have been able to shop with another girl on a mission! I have been shopping with Toshiro for god only knows!"

"Ok, ok Matsumoto I'll go with you." I got my bag and opened the door only to be grabbed my Matsumoto by the wrist to the city.

The first store was girly but it looked really nice. "Karin, look at this dress; it will look perfect on you!" I turned to Matsumoto to find a dress with a lot of cleavage…

"Matsumoto, something with less cleavage please."

A few minutes later came back with another dress with less cleavage, it was an old but modern style of a dress and I liked it. (AN: hey if you want to see what the pic looks lyk then just private message me) I tried it on and it looked really hot on me. "Matsumoto, do you think I should buy this?"

"Of course Karin, it looks stunning on you but I already bought it for you so don't worry about it."

"When did you do this?"

"When you were trying it on."

"Oh ok."

"Karin, you know what."

"What Matsumoto?"

"You should wear it tomorrow when you see your daughter."

"Yeah, I should."

"Plus you can impress him to!"

"Who?"

"Your husband!"

"I don't have a husband Matsumoto."

"But doesn't your child have a father?"

"Yes does but she doesn't know of him."

"Does her father know?"

"Not at all."

"Why not?"

"Because before I had her, he and I broke up a month afterwards I found out."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you…"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't tell you cause I know well enough that you will tell him." Tears started to appear, of course I covered them.

"Karin, you can't burden yourself like this plus you should trust me enough not to tell the guy if he made you cry like this."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"I swear on my heart." She said while looking me in the eye to know that she was serious.

"It's Toshiro… Please don't tell him."

"OMG! It's Toshiro?"

"Yes, it's Toshiro."

"When did this happen?"

"We dated for a long amount of time while being in the human world… so of course we did that…"

"What will happen if Toshiro finds out?"

"We won't if you won't tell him, please Matsumoto?"

"I won't tell him I promised remember?" She gave me a warm smile and then we went back to the hotel.


End file.
